The present invention relates to padding for protective helmets, and more particularly a removable supplementary padding allowing an adaptation of the helmet volume to the form and dimensions of the user's head. The invention also relates to helmets equipped with the padding.
One already knows protective helmets used in various fields and which are worn by a variety of diverse users such as cyclists, motorcyclists, firemen, skiers, and others, such as airplane or helicopter pilots.
All the current helmets, whatever their use, include an external rigid shell having a generally spherical shape, and whose cavity is thus formed and includes elements of protective padding and comfort intended to encase and protect the head of the user, while rendering the wearing of the helmet comfortable.
The protective helmet must have appropriate interior dimensions and be in conformity with the dimensions, form, and volume of the head of the user. Helmets being industrially-made products, it is thus not possible, taking into account the diversity of the wearers' heads, to industrially manufacture specific helmets adapted to each user.
Thus, the helmets are marketed according to various sizes, but others include systems of adjustment in order to adjust to and be regulated by the desired dimensions and volume to adapt to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,234 shows a helmet whose adjustment includes several adjustable knobs which cover the interior of the helmet, which are to be in contact with the head of the user. It was understood that this device is not at all satisfactory, because the contacts with the interior of the helmet are specific and render the wearing of the helmet particularly uncomfortable, and that, of course, affects its safety.
One knows also the device shown in the American patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,427 includes a deformable internal cap made of an adjustable mesh. This device forms part of an obsolete technology, and the helmet is meant, to some extent, to be floating, and is thus uncomfortable and a little unsafe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,636 discloses an adjustment including a plurality of inflatable compartments. This concept, even if it appears, at first sight, alluring, is a difficult technology to implement and is not very reliable because the inflatable cells are constantly damaged.
All of the former systems thus present a certain number of disadvantages and those being, in particular, expense, a lack of reliability, discomfort, and a lack of practicality.